


Then vs. Now

by Mcwarr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, protective everyone tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcwarr/pseuds/Mcwarr
Summary: Tony and Bucky were in love.That was then. This is now.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, tony &
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Then vs. Now

**Author's Note:**

> new story new story new story.
> 
> Finally giving winteriron the respect they deserve. all of these chapters will be very short but quick updates hopefully!! love u all the most
> 
> winterironstony.tumblr.com

Tony Stark is seventeen and angry. 

His parents are dead and he’s in a near constant state of anxious fury and indifferent depression. His parents died in the beginning of December and it was the most peaceful Christmas of his entire life. He goes back to MIT from winter break without bruises on his face for the first time ever and he’s _guilty_. He misses the sting of a cracked rib during his train ride to Boston. He wishes he had a black eye to hide from Rhodey. He keeps checking his phone, expecting a passive aggressive text from his mother. 

He has none of those things and he feels helplessly empty. 

Rhodey helps. 

Of course he does. It’s _Rhodey._

But Rhodey is one semester away from graduating and leaving for basic training for the air force. Tony knows his best and only friend is absolutely terrified. He knows that the last thing James Rhodes wants to do is leave his immature, annoying, depressed and suicidal best friend alone to fend for himself. Tony can tell by all of his anxious stares and frantic touches that Rhodey is scared. 

Tony is scared too. Tony doesn’t _want_ to be sad all the time. He doesn’t _want_ to spend his nights itching for the temporary emptiness a drink may give him. 

He hides that from Rhodey, though. He doesn’t want to scare Rhodey the way he scares himself. He doesn’t want Rhodey to know about the nights where he lays in bed and counts the endless amounts of ways he could end it all. Doesn’t want Rhodey to know because then his best friend might do something horrible like throw away his dream job just to take care of a kid who’s been dead since long before the two met. 

He distances himself because otherwise Rhodey will _know._

And that can never happen. 

Tony doesn’t mind. He’s been alone for as long as he can remember. No matter how much he loved the years of having a friend-- being a duo instead of a lone wolf-- he needed to do what’s best for his friend. And what’s best for Rhodey is most definitely _not_ Tony.

So Tony spends more time in the lab, in the library, anywhere where Rhodey isn’t. He encourages Rhodey to go off with his fraternity brothers and to go out with girls and tries his damndest to smile and crack jokes the way they used to. Tony isn’t better but he will die trying to convince everyone else that he is. 

Everyone else needs to believe Tony is doing okay because maybe if they do, it will become somewhat true. 

For now, Tony is so beyond not okay. 

Then, he meets James Barnes.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos give me life <3 lmk what y'all think.
> 
> also if any of u are fans of my other works no worries, i'll be updating real soon :)


End file.
